Fatherhood
by WhotookMYcookie
Summary: DESPICABLE ME  Margo should have remembered sooner... Tenth in the Fatherhood series. Rated T for future stories.
1. Hide N Seek

** Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me or any characters in the movie. I do however own a Despicable Me Minion doll that has one eye and is named Jimmy. The plot of this fanfic is also mine. Steal it and I'll set Jimmy on you.**

It had started out innocently enough. A simple game of Hide-N-Seek, with Margo seeking. Agnes looked _everywhere_ for a good hiding place, which should have been easy seeing as to how she lived in the house of a super-villain... But it wasn't! Her feet showed from behind the curtains; her ponytail showed from above the alligator couch.

Margo was counting to 30, and Agnes could hear her saying "21... 22..." her time was running out! Agnes pouted, thinking, _why can't the ground just swallow me up? _It was then that the four year old had a 'light-bulb' moment; her small legs quickly carried her to The Chair, and she sat down. The air rushed passed her as the chair bottom moved, she giggled as her stomach flipped when the platform suddenly dropped. It carried her to the Lab.

Agnes's eyes lit up when she saw all the hiding places she could pick, and she was quickly running past shelves and tables with glass beakers and test tubes filled with unknown liquids. _There!_

A small cupboard across the room had been left open and it had just enough room for the small child. "I can hide in there, and Margo won't ever find me!" Agnes whispered eagerly. She moved quickly in her excitement, an unwise move when you're surrounded by glass and haphazardly thrown objects; a one-eyed Minion stepped out in front of the child. Agnes gasped and tried to stop running, but her balance was thrown off; she crashed into a table.

Glass shattered as it impacted, and a sharp wail destroyed the calm silence.

It took Gru exactly 3.6919381 seconds to arrive at the scene of the accident, but it took him another four seconds to overcome his shock, and three seconds to push away his fear. By that point, the entire army of Minions and his other two children had gathered around the scene, staying away from the shattered glass. Gru payed no mind to the harmful shards as he stepped closer to Agnes, who was crying her eyes out. "Agnes... Agnes, are you injured?" Gru asked timidly, not wanting to hear the possible _'yes'_ but wanted to make sure she was not hurt.

He knelt beside his adopted child carefully and laid a hand gently on her shaking shoulder. However, her shoulder and hair was covered in small pieces of glass, so he absently started removing them from her as he asked again, "Agnes, are you okay?" no answer, so he tried to demand, "Tell me if you are hurt." She continued to cry. Gru looked to his Minions for help, and Jimmy made a cradling motion; Gru shook his head no quickly. Jimmy nodded and a few other Minions joined in persisting their Leader to pick up the weeping child.

The super-villain looked back down at Agnes, before giving into his paternal instinct and picking her up carefully. He stood and hesitantly started rocking her, his uncomfortable expression slowly melting into the loving look of a father as her cries quietened. Soon only tiny shakes and the occasional sniffle was evidence to her previous sobbing, her wet eyes started up at him gratefully.

"Now, do you wish to tell me what caused you such distress?" Gru's accent mangled his words, but the girl had become used to it after the first month. Silently, sucking on her bottom lip, Agnes pointed to her left forearm. Gru looked, expecting to see a shard of glass stuck in her arm or a flowing gash, instead he found a small, slightly bleeding cut no worse than a paper-cut. But he knew better than to say anything about it les she start crying again.

Gru made his way back to the platform, followed by the Minions, Edith, and Margo. Only he and his girls fit on the platform, so the Minions simply "Aww..."ed and went back to work. Gru carried Agnes to the kitchen and placed her on top of the counter while he looked through the cabinets.

Margo and Edith stood in the doorway, worried about their youngest sister; Gru emerged from his search with the prize: a single plain band-aid. Gently, he placed the band-aid over her cut and said triumphantly, "There!"

Agnes looked at the band-aid before asking in a quiet, pained voice, "Kiss it?"

Gru looked at her in bewilderment, before Margo explained, "She means to kiss it and make it feel better." Her expression clearly read, that if he didn't do as Agnes asked the tears would start again, so Gru leaned down and quickly kissed the band-aid. But, as he straightened back up and went to help Agnes down, tears started pouring again.

"What? Why are you crying now, Agnes!"

"I lost the game...!"


	2. Peaceful Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me, which is a masterpiece. I do, however, own this plot, Jimmy the One-eyed Minion, and one thing from each girl's surprise. If you can guess which ones, you could star in the next chapter! NO stealing. **

~Sunday~

"Agnes, get your unicorn out of my bed!"

"He's sleeping!"

"I don't care! Just move him!"

"But he likes your bed the most, Edith!"

"Ugh! Move it before I throw it away!"

~Monday~

"Do you know where my math homework is, Edith? I left it on the nightstand..."

"I haven't seen it."

"Well, could you help me look for it?"

"No, I'm busy."

"You're eating potato chips, and drinking a can of pop..."

"That makes me too busy."

"... EDITH! Your pop is on my homework! It's ruined!"

"Whoops... sorry, Margo."

"Sorry! SORRY? I'm going to get detention cause of you!"

~Tuesday~

"Margo! Edith knocked over my tea party!"

"It was in the middle of the floor!"

"You guys, I'm trying to concentrate! Be quiet!"

"But, Edith messed up the tea party!"

"You were taking up the entire bedroom!"

"Only my half!"

"The entire floor!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yu-"

"You guys! Be Quiet!"

Gru paused outside the door to his adopted daughters' bedroom. It was a different argument, but it was happening because of the same basic reason; Three girls in a small bedroom. Gru knew that the room they shared at the Girls' Home was bigger than the one they had now, but until recently, the size had not been a problem.

"Edith is on my side of the room!"

"Nuh-uh, Agnes is on mine!"

A plan began to develop in the evil super-villain's mind.

~Friday~

"Why do we have to go to Grandma's house for the weekend?" Edith moaned again as she pulled her bag out the front door. She didn't mind going to visit her adopted Grandmother but to have to stay there for three days? And with no reason why, either! Edith knew Gru didn't have any plans to accomplish this weekend, because Jimmy had been playing with Agnes all week.

"Because I have very important things to do and I can not be having you three around while I do them," Gru answered; he placed the last bag in the trunk of the light blue car and turned to face his three daughters. He gave them all a hug and then they piled into the back seat of their Grandmother's car. He stood there waving until they were out of sight.

Gru pulled a little, silver whistle from his pocket and gave it a hard blow; three construction vehicles and an army of Minions in construction helmets surrounded him. A short, one-eyed Minion separated from the group and held up an open blue-print. Gru's eyes roamed the paper for a moment, before a smirk appeared, "Perfect..."

~Monday~

The blue car peeled away from the sidewalk, leaving three sisters with their luggage in front of the large, black house.

"Home!" Edith yelled, dragging her bag into the house enthusiastically. Her excitement quickly disappeared when a blindfold covered her eyes; by the sounds of it, the same had happened to her sisters. "Umm... hello?" Margo's voice broke the silence.

"Hello!" the squeaky, familiar voice of Jimmy echoed back, followed by the sound of someone being slapped.

"Apologies about the blindfolds, girls, but I have a surprise for you and there will be no peeking," Gru said from somewhere to Margo's right.

"Yay! A Surprise!" Agnes squealed. Someone, probably a Minion, grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly up some steps and to the right. Margo and Edith were led at a slower pace to the left.

Margo

Margo was forced to stop and her blindfold was removed; the first thing she saw was a large, four-poster bed with lavender colored canopy, comforter and violet pillows in the left hand corner. Beside it was an oak desk with a lavender office chair and desk lamp: in the right corner was a large, oak wardrobe and on the wall beside the door was a set of drawers with a large television on top. The walls were a light purple with a shade darker swirls, the carpet was deep violet. It was a beautiful room, the perfect room... "Is this... mine?"

The little Minion nodded happily and chirped, "Yep."

Margo grinned and stepped inside the room to look around.

Edith

Edith was pulled to a stop and she quickly ripped off her blindfold. She was very surprised by what she saw. The carpet was a very light pink; it matched the comforter and pillows on the bed, which was against the wall opposite the door. The walls were a sky blue and matched the couch that was on the wall beside the bed. Hanging on the wall, beside the door, was a large television and underneath it was every game console Edith had ever looked at. A large chest of drawers was in the space beside the games. Edith's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew twice as wide as she slowly walked in the room; the Minion that had led her there snickered and quietly closed the door behind her.

Agnes

Agnes skipped beside her guide, but a light touch on her arm made her pause in her excitement. "Are we there?" In answer her blindfold was untied and she was turned to face an opened doorway. At first glance, Agnes's heart skipped a beat, and then she shot off to stand in the middle of the room. Her bed was in the corner farthest from the door; the comforter was covered with rainbows and unicorns and her pillow was the shape of a large unicorn. Her walls were pink and so was her fluffy carpet: in front of the bed was a dresser that was shaped like a unicorn and a TV. Directly in front of the door was a full scale, fully equip tea party table, and behind that was a large, pink chest that was opened to show hundreds of toys and dress-up clothes. A loud, very excited scream echoed off the walls as Agnes jumped onto her bed. Jimmy laughed at his friend's antics, before he left to join Jerry and Dave in front of the girls' bathroom, like planned.

Gru smiled as Jimmy told him his daughters' reactions to their new bedrooms. Now, maybe, there would be some peace in the house...

"Dad! Agnes didn't knock before she came in my room!"

_or not._


	3. Message Alert 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me, Sonic the Hedgehog, Bunnicula, nor do I own Wolfyfox3 and Bluerosesavior! They both guessed at least one thing that I own, and so with their permission, I have added them to my story! Poor Gru... :D**

"_!Message Alert!Message Alert!"_

Gru was researching on his super computer in the lab, when that dreaded alert popped up.

"_!Message Alert!"_

And that alert would stay there, flashing and beeping, until it was checked, but Gru knew better than to open it. As Gru sat in his chair wondering if he should ignore the alert or surrender the computer over to his daughters for hours, a memory flashed through his mind.

_ He had been sitting in this same seat, only a few weeks ago, when that alert had popped up for the first time. "!Message Alert!" He stared at the screen, when suddenly his chair was pushed to the side of the desk._

"_Move, dad! Blue is answering my e-mail!" Margo clicked the little alert and started typing fiercely on the keyboard, while Gru peeked over her shoulder sneakily. _

"_Bluerosesavior? Who is bluerosesavior?"_

"_DAD! Don't read over my shoulder! She's a friend I met on a Sonic the Hedgehog website."_

"_How is a Hedgehog sonic?"_

"_Dad! I'm on the computer, can't you go somewhere else?"_

_And that left Gru to first stare at his oldest, adopted daughter in confusion and then to walk to the platform defeated. _

_It was exactly three and a half hours later that Margo emerged from the lab, and Gru was allowed to go back down. He sat back down, pulled up the web-page with the map of the Pentagon on it, and resumed his planning until..._

"_!Message Alert!Message Alert!"_

_Gru spun his chair around, ready to stop Margo from pushing his chair again, but he was met with only the normal sight of his Minions working. No little girls in sight... He turned the chair back around slowly always prepared to defend himself, and he looked at the screen; how would he get that alert to disappear? He thought, Margo had clicked on it and it had disappeared... _

_Gru moved the little pointer to hover over the alert and clicked it; a little box flashed up onto the screen, with the only text being '_Wolfyfox3: Hey, u on?'

"_DAD!" Gru jumped, startled at the sudden screech of protest. He looked down to his side, where Edith stood with arms crossed and glare in place. "What Are You Doing! That's private!"_

_Gru stood quickly and stepped back a bit, before he remembered that He was the Father and Edith was the Child. Of course, that didn't mean he was entirely sure with how to react to this situation, so he chose a safer route, "Who is Wolfyfox3?"_

"_A friend, dad."_

"_Where did you meet her?"_

"_The library; we were both checking out Bunnicula books."_

_Gru went to ask another question, when Edith pointed towards the Lab platform. "Privacy... please." _

Gru sighed, knowing that somehow his daughters would know there was a message for one of them and they would be down very soon. So, he stood and went to the platform, waving to his Minions as he left.; when the platform stopped Gru walked over to the couch and sat down beside his youngest daughter, Agnes, who was watching some show about Unicorns. A sudden thought passed through his mind, and he was compelled to ask, "Agnes, why do you never talk to friends on the computer?"

"Unicorns don't like talking about the freaky things that happen around here."

**Author Note: Oh dear, what have Margo and Edith been talking about? Gru will never know... But you will! This is actually a two-part one-shot... Hope you liked it!**


	4. Message Alert 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever (But fingers still crossed) own Despicable Me. Or Bunnicula, the cute, vegetable-draining rabbit we all love. Except Chester. Chester hates Bunnicula. Bluerosesavior and Wolfyfox3 also own themselves, at least until I can convince them to sell me their souls... I do own this plot, Jimmy, and the evil plans referred to briefly. NO STEALING!**

It was only after Margo had kicked her dad out of the lab that she finished typing her reply to Bluerosesavior.

Bluerosesavior: You there?

LavenderLily: Yeah, I had to get rid of my dad.

Bluerosesavior: OOHH! What's the latest 'super-evil' plan?

LavenderLily: He wants to flood the Sahara Desert. Jimmy just got back with this giant vacuum cleaner looking thing that is suppose to suck up the Gulf of Mexico and carry it to the desert and drop it.

Bluerosesavior: Cool! How did his last plan work? The one with the cross-dressing goat?

LavenderLily: The goat ate the contract, so Dad had to release the hamsters.

_Last message at 1:12 pm _

LavenderLily: You still there?

Bluerosesavior: Yeah yeah I'm here. Sorrz, I was laughing to hard to type... ;D How did Edith react to sooo many cute, fuzzy hamsters running around?

LavenderLily: She freaked and refused to leave her room until they were gone.

LavenderLily: Agnes dressed one up like a unicorn and Jimmy and her made it run through a maze made of books.

Bluerosesavior: Aww, poor rodent. How is Agnes and Edith, btw?

LavenderLily: Edith got into a fight at school again. She took one of Dad's sonic blast cannons to school, used it to get to the front of the lunch line, and then tried to run away from the principal. Dad took us out for pizza to celebrate. Agnes is insisting on unicorn-shaped sandwiches, and so Jimmy is forced to make like six sandwiches for her every morning. So, basically a normal couple of days. How bout u?

Bluerosesavior: Same Same. Not as interesting as your life, but cool enough. Hey, I got that package you sent! Has your dad noticed it was missing?

LavenderLily: Nah, Uncle Nefario heard Dad wrong and built it. Dad wanted a 'Dart Gun', Nefario made _that_.

Bluerosesavior: Lol, so I can keep it?

LavenderLily: Yep.

Bluerosesavior: COOL :-)

LavenderLily: but, remember, you can't show anyone that can't keep a secret. Dad's been trying to keep a lower, 'anonymous-super-villain' profile ever since that freaky dude Vector kidnapped Edith, Agnes, and me.

Bluerosesavior: No prob. Can do. So... has Jason made any more _'hints'?_

LavenderLily: …...just a few...

Bluerosesavior: Details!

The rest of the conversation followed closely along those line; boys, secrets, plans, and the latest mess ups and successes of the 'Super-villain world'. Later that same day, the beloved, slightly violent Edith had taken over the computer.

Wolfyfox3: u there?

PinkPunisher: Yep. My dad tried 2 read my message.

Wolfyfox3: Not cool. 'Rents need 2 respect privacy.

PinkPunisher: Well, he's still getting used 2 being a dad...

Wolfyfox3: U shuld hide his plans, just 2 get back him...

PinkPunisher: … tempting...

PinkPunisher: nah. Give him another chance.

Wolfyfox3: But he tries 2 read it again...

PinkPunisher: Good luck trying to find his plans!

Wolfyfox3: Yay! I luv evil plans.

PinkPunisher: Speakin of evil plans... I got in2 a fight skool.

Wolfyfox3: Really? Wat happened?

PinkPunisher: I borrowed 1 of my dad's weapons and took it 2 skool w/me. Wen I brought it out lunch 2 show off, some boy in 5 grade said it wasn't real, so I used it 2 get 2 the front of the lunch line, like Dad does the coffee shop. The principal showed up and she instantly decided I was the 1 that caused all the damage and tried 2 take the gun away. I ran. After a while, tho, she caught me and called dad...

Wolfyfox3: Wat he do?

PinkPunisher: He took us out for pizza!

Wolfyfox3: LOL! Ur dad is soooo cool!

Wolfyfox3: Have u read the last Bunnicula book yet?

PinkPunisher: Nope. Haven't had the chance 2 sneak in2 the library...

Wolfyfox3: Sneak in?

PinkPunisher: yeah... I sorta set fire 2 a couple of books last week... my picture is hanging up on the wall!

Wolfyfox3: 'Wanted Dead or Alive' ?

PinkPunisher: Nah, just 'Banned for Life'

Wolfyfox3: 2 bad

PinkPunisher: yep my dad's plan fell thru

Wolfyfox3: The 1 w/the hamsters and the rubber band balls?

PinkPunisher: Yep. The rubber bands started snapping and set the goat free. Contract got eaten, the mayor was squished by the remaining ball, and dad had 2 let the rodents go because PETA started a picket line. I got it on camera.

Wolfyfox3: U so have 2 show me!

PinkPunisher: Next weekend. Margo is going 2 her friend's house for a sleep-over, so it'll just b Agnes, Dad, and the Minions. U could spend the nite.

Wolfyfox3: cool! I'll ask my mom. Can we try the new laser cannon?

PinkPunisher: If dad says okay. So, how's your 'Collection of Insanity' coming along?

Wolfyfox3: Awesomely! I found out why they nail the lids of coffins shut.

For the next many hours, Edith would chat with her friend about the super-natural, the random, and the evil.

And Gru would never know what had been typed.


	5. Sick DayHanding Over Responsibility

**Disclaimer: I do not, once again, own this movie or it's characters. I still DO own Jimmy and the purple dress (That actually came from Build-A-Bear! ). **

"_Sniff..._

…

_huu..._

…_. sniff sniff..._

_ah..._

_Ah..._

_Ah-Choo!"_

"Bless you," Margo called over her shoulder from her desk. She had a science report due next Monday, and Gru said if she got done by Saturday they could go to the movies. So, she had asked for complete silence in her bedroom.

"_Ah-Choo! Ah-choo! AH-CHOO!" _Obviously, she was not going to get silence; Margo spun around in her chair to fix a concerned gaze on Edith. Her younger sister looked awful! Her blond hair hadn't been brushed and stuck up around her pink cap, half covering her pale face. Edith rubbed her arm underneath her nose and coughed into her elbow before whispering in a hoarse voice, "I feel sick..."

Margo quickly crossed her room and felt Edith's forehead; not dangerously high, but she definitely had a fever. "Open up and say 'Ahh'" Margo commanded gently before looking down her sister's throat. It was red, swollen, and looked very painful. "You might have strep throat or something related... Come on, let's get you back in bed and get Gru to fix you some soup."

Once Edith had been changed from her day clothes to a nightgown and put back in her bed, Margo decided she should check to make sure Agnes was still healthy. She opened the pink door that opened to Agnes's room to be greeted by the funny sight of a tea party. A tea party with Agnes in a too large pink dress, and three Minions in blue, yellow, and purple dresses. "Hey Margo! Wanna join us?" Agnes asked sweetly, her ponytail bouncing.

"No, thank you, Agnes," Margo looked at the one eyed Minion in the purple dress, "Jimmy, do you know if Gru is down in the Lab?"

"Umm... Yep." Jimmy sipped the pretend tea.

"Thanks." Margo left the pink room and headed to the living room. The ride was quick and soon she stood in the Secret Lab Below the House.

It only took Margo a few minutes to find Gru. He was working on some evil scheme that involved kidnapping the city of Chicago, but Margo decided her sister's health was more important than his work.

"Gru?" Gru jumped slightly as he turned around, but a smile appeared when he saw his eldest adopted daughter.

"Hello, Margo! What is it that you need? I am very busy with planning..." His accent made Margo think a moment.

"Edith is sick and we're not allowed to use the stove so I need you to make her some soup."

Gru became worried at Margo's words and he put down the wrench he had been holding. He followed Margo back to the platform and then to the kitchen. Once there, he grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup from the cabinet and went to open it, when Margo interrupted, "Edith doesn't like chicken noodle."

Gru replaced the chicken noodle and picked up a can of tomato.

"She won't eat tomato."

The super-villain reached for potato soup and flinched when his daughter informed him, "Nope." Gru pulled back his hand before slowly reaching back in the cabinet; he watched Margo's expression as his hand moved over the selection, until finally she nodded. Gru pulled out the can relieved and set about making the vegetable soup while Margo got out the bed tray and set it up. Finally, the soup was done and the father and daughter trekked towards the Sick daughter's room.

Edith was blowing her nose when they walked in, and her eyes light up slightly when she saw the tray. Gru placed it in front of her carefully as Margo placed another pillow behind her sister as support. In haste to stop her growling stomach, Edith shoved the used tissue into Gru's hand and started eating.

It took only a moment for Gru to realize he had a wet, sticky, _snot-covered_ tissue in his hand, but when he did his loud exclamation of disgust was cut short by a glare from Margo. He held his hand as far away from his body and face as possible, his nose scrunched up and his breathing shallow to keep from inhaling any germs. His eyes scanned the middle child's room for a trash can only to come up empty. Gru turned, still keeping his arm fully extended, and walked slowly to the door; the barrier was quickly opened and Gru stepped calmly out of the Sick Room and quietly shut the door.

Only after the latch had been replaced did the held-off disgust pour over Gru. A shiver of disgust melted down his spine and a silent whine was cut off as he walked quickly to the Girls' Bathroom down the hall. Opening the door, Gru was rewarded by the welcoming sight of the pink, unicorn shaped trash bin. His hand hovered over top of it and, with relief, Gru flipped his hand palm down; the tissue didn't move. He shook his hand once, twice, then a third time in desperation to be rid of the nasty thing, but it stayed attached to his skin. With a sense of foreboding Gru pulled his hand in front of his face and looked at it; he clasped a small corner between his thumb and pointer and pulled it slowly away from his hand.

A thin, clear-ish line of mucus stretched from the tissue to Gru's hand.

"Eww..." The tissue was quickly pulled off and slammed into the unicorn bin; before it touched the bag, Gru was scrubbing his hands with _'Magic Scented Unicorn Soap'_ under scalding water. Once his hands were cherry red he dried them and started to walk out of the pink washroom, however a sudden thought passed through his mind. _This could be a reoccurring event... _ The unicorn shaped trash can was snatched from its spot.

Gru was hesitant to reenter his second-oldest daughter's bedroom but was concern when a coughing fit broke the momentary silence. The door opened quietly and Gru looked in to see Margo sitting on the bed by Edith's head and Edith was curled up on her side, her eyes slowly drooping. Margo put a finger to her lips and motioned for him to stay out of the room. A moment later, she emerged.

"She's definitely caught something, but it's not very serious. A cough, hoarse voice, sore throat, 100F fever. I gave her an aspirin, but she needs rest..." Margo closed her eyes tiredly, "I have to keep Agnes away from her... and keep Edith in bed... she might not get better before Monday, so I'll have to get her homework..."

Gru looked at the door that led to his sick daughter's room then down the hall to the door that led to his youngest daughter's room before finally drawing his eyes back to Margo. She was only thirteen, and yet she had probably cared for both of her sisters for years. She was used to caring for their needs and making them get better. And even though they had been adopted, she still must have thought she was responsible for their well-being and their recovery... Gru wrapped both arms around Margo's shoulders comfortingly and said quietly, "Go work on your Science Report, I will take care of Edith. She'll be better by tomorrow so we can all catch a movie, okay?"

Margo's tensed body relaxed, and so very quietly she whispered,

"Thanks, Dad."

**Author's Note: I wasn't really sure how this one would turn out... I started it planning on making it Edith and Gru bonding while she was sick... but then, half way through, I remembered Margo said Gru would never be her Dad... and I couldn't remember if she had ever called him Dad in the movie... So, a Margo/Gru bonding erupted instead. And I didn't know whether to call it SICK DAY or HANDING OVER RESPONSIBILITY... Ahh well... **

**On to a worst note... I am going to band camp for a little over a week, so this might be my last update for a while... sorry! **


	6. Grocery Shopping

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to put this up? I mean really, if I owned Despicable Me, do you think I would be squandering my days away writing Fanfics about it? Fanfics that earn me no money? Nope, I own nothing except these plots and Jimmy, the one-eyed minion that likes to wear purple dresses and doesn't like shopping. Enjoy! No stealing.**

For the third time in an hour, Gru made the same mental note: _Never bring the girls grocery shopping._ He had reluctantly taken the trio with him when they ran out of milk; it was suppose to be a five minute trip. Instead, they had been wandering the store for an hour and had a half-full buggy. Every time something caught one of the girls' eye it would be grabbed and held up pleadingly, and every time Gru would answer, "You do not need that," or "No, put it back." And after a moment of the 'puppy-dog pout', Gru would relent and the item would be added to the cart.

However, when Agnes snatched a box of _Unicorn Puffs_, Gru interrupted the pattern.

"No, there is already _two_ other boxes of cereal in the buggy."

"But, those are Edith's and Margo's!"

"No, Agnes. You can eat the others."

"But, _Unicorn Puffs_ are the Breakfast Choice of the Unicorns! I _have _to have _them_!"

"No, put it back."

"I'll die without them!"

"That is impossible, now put it back."

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty Please with Unicorn Sprinkles on top?"

"_No_, Agnes."

"Please! I'll never ask for another thing in my life!"

"...Fine..."

Agnes added the box to the buggy. Gru decided that they should leave _now_ and he joined the short line at Register 3. As they waited, Agnes's eyes wandered over the candy beside them...

"Can I get this?"

**Author Note: Ah, the cuteness that is Agnes... She's adorable, and she has Gru wrapped around her little finger. Hope you liked it, even though it was horribly short. I really want to apologies about the shortness after such a long wait, but I got sick at camp, and I haven't felt good since then... My doc says I may have to get my tonsils taken out and I might have a fractured collar bone from a Marching accident. So, the updates might be very very very far between for a while. Sorry**


	7. Stolen Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me, nor any characters associated with Despicable Me. I do, however, own the plot of this one-shot and any characters not from Despicable Me. **

**Warning, this one-shot shows a brief instances of extreme Agnes cuteness, and a slightly darker, protective version of Gru. I tried to make him act like he did when the girls got kidnapped. Rated T.**

Margo burst through the front door and ran straight by Gru without a glance as she retreated to her room. Gru stood there for a moment, staring after his usually calm, in-control daughter, before looking back at the door to see his two younger daughters enter the house. Seeing his expression, Edith supplied, "She's been crying since we left the school yard."

Concern swamped Gru's mind but it was slowly over powered by the normal hesitation Gru always had when something new happened to his girls. His mother hadn't been very emotional when he was a child, and Gru had no idea what he should do in most situations. With hopeful eyes, the super-villain looked towards his remaining two daughters; Edith shrugged and pushed passed her dad to make her way to the kitchen, while Agnes stepped forward with a childish grin, "I like to tell my unicorns about my day... but Margo doesn't have any unicorns..." she wandered around Gru's legs and skipped up the stairs to her room.

Gru stared after the four year old, dumbfounded at the small show of hidden wisdom; she was a strange little girl. However he understood what Agnes had, in her own special way, said: Margo needed someone to talk to.

Margo had her face buried in her pillow as she laid on her bed, and she was still crying her eyes out. She ignored the first, timid knock at her door, opting to instead clutch her pillow tighter. The second time the knocking was harder, more insistent and she still ignored it. Gru slowly opened the lavender door, and he peeked around the edge, saying, "Margo, is everything okay?"

Margo turned her back to the door and curled her body up. She just wanted to be left alone...

The bed sunk as Gru sat on the edge. He hesitated before gently laying a hand on his weeping daughter's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about what is making you cry?"

Margo shook her head quickly and pulled her pillow over her head; she did _not_ want her dad getting involved.

"Come now, Margo. What happened? Who do I have to send to the moon?" Margo didn't know if he was serious, or if he was trying to make her laugh... either way, she just _couldn't _let her dad know what had happened. Sure she might want the culprit sent to the moon, and sure he deserved it, but... _But what, Margo? He stole something precious from you and he deserves the punishment... why can't Gru do what every Dad should be able to do for his daughter?_

Margo sat up slowly, wiping her tear-stained face and looked at her Dad. He was frowning, but it quickly changed to a small smile. "That's my girl; now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Margo frowned, but she began, "I was standing by my locker with two of my friends...

_Jamie was talking about her slumber party next week, when Lizzy suddenly squealed and grabbed Jamie's arm. Lizzy's eyes were glued to something behind Margo, which made Margo turn to look. Leaning against the locker behind her was Jason Cambel, the most popular boy in Margo's school, and he was looking at her! Margo's heart skipped a beat; she had had a crush on Jason since last year. _

"_Hey, Lizzy, Jamie, can I steal Margo for a minute?"_

_Lizzy was too star-struck to speak, so Jamie answered, "Sure, Jason. Margo, don't forget to call me for the __details__ about my party, okay? Bye!" Jamie pulled Lizzy down the hallway and out the school doors._

_Margo took a deep breath to calm herself, and then turned to face Jason with a smile. "Hi, Jason."_

"_Hello, Margo. What's up?"_

"_N-nothing. Jamie's having a sleep-over next week..."_

"_So, if I wanted to get together with you, it would have to be before next week?" He smirked._

"_Uhh... Oh, yeah! Yeah...before next week."_

"_Cool..." And then Jason started to lean down, his eyes half closed. Margo backed up, her smile melting into a frown. He opened his eyes and for a second an angry looked passed over his face before he resumed his over-confident smirk, "Come on, babe..." He leaned closer, and Margo took another step back._

"_Jason, no." _

_Jason stood up straight and glared down at her, growling, "Kiss me, or I won't go out with you."_

"_I won't go out with someone that demands I do anything."_

_Margo knew as soon as the words left her mouth that they would just make Jason do something she would regret. He froze for a moment before grabbing Margo by her shoulder and roughly pulling her towards him; Margo didn't have time to say no before Jason crashed his lips against hers. After a second she overcame the panic that had frozen her body and pushed her attacker away from her; she followed up with a swift slap across Jason's face._

_Margo turned on her heel and walked calmly out the school doors. It was only when she was out of Jason's view did she start crying..._

… he stole my first kiss." Margo finished, wiping a few stray tears off her face. After a moment of silence, she chanced a look up at Gru. He was glaring at her wall, his eyes dark and full of hate; both of his hands were clenched into fists, and his entire body was tense.

Gru was mad. He was worst than mad, he was infuriated. How _dare_ some boy force his daughter to do something she didn't want to do. How _dare_ some boy think he was good enough for his daughter! That Jason Cambel would pay... a sudden weight around Gru's waist cut off his thoughts. He looked down and forced his anger to the back of his mind when he saw Margo with her arms around his waist, tears starting to fall again. He rubbed small circles on her back comfortingly as he thought,

_The boy will pay, but Margo comes first._

~*~The Next Morning~*~

Gru waved to his three daughters as they got out of the car and walked through the school yard; however, he did not pull away, crushing cars left and right as he went. Instead, he turned off the engine, and waited. A yawn broke the silence in the car: Gru had been up late last night looking through Margo's yearbook and plotting. He had found a picture of this Jason Cambel and thought of ninety-six different ways to punish, torture, and/or maim the boy. In the end, he had chosen one.

"Yeah, she was totally wanting it, but she's such a goody-good two shoes that she acted like she didn't."

"So I guess she wanted you so bad, that she was trying to pull you closer and just accidentally slapped you?"

"Nah, she was just spooked at my skills."

"Whatever you say, Jason."

Gru looked out the windshield of his gigantic, monster-car, and a pleased smirk darkened his features. He exited his car and stood with his hands behind his back waiting. The two boys rounded around the front of the car and were about to pass Gru, but Gru grabbed Jason's shoulder in an iron grip.

"Hey, man! Let go!"

"Let him go!" both boys yelled, the unknown boy trying to get Jason away from Gru. Gru ignored the boy in his grasp for now, he glared down at Jason's friend. The boy froze in fear.

"I have no reason to harm _you_, boy. Leave before I find one." He did not have to repeat himself. When the boy was out of hearing range, Gru pushed Jason into his car. No one noticed.

Gru shut the door and caught the fist aimed for his head. He caught the punch aimed for his stomach.

"Come on, Man! Let me out of this car!" Gru let the boy struggle for a moment, allowing himself to study his daughter's attacker. Jason was lanky, had bad acne, greasy brown hair, and watery-mud colored eyes. Jason interrupted Gru's thoughts by trying to kick him; Gru pushed Jason backwards and the boy landed awkwardly against the wall in a heap. Picking up a long black knife, he turned to face his prey; holding the knife so Jason could see Gru pushed a hidden button on the hilt and watched as blue electricity sparked around the blade.

It looked like Jason was trying to say something, but it came out as a high pitch squeak. Gru stepped closer to the boy, towering over him and glaring with all the hatred he had.

"Now, you are probably wondering why I have sidetracked you from your daily schedule. Well, I wanted to make sure that you learned a very important lesson. A lesson, that if learned properly, would make your life so much more less... _dangerous._ You see, I have a daughter. And my daughter came home yesterday, _crying._ And I hate seeing my daughters crying." Gru turned to the side and tossed the shining knife into the air, he caught it easily. He repeated this several times casually as he began pacing in front of the terrified boy. "She told me a story, but I did not like this story. My daughter had be chatting with her friends, when a boy came up to her; this boy did something that is unforgivable. He believed he was good enough for my daughter, and he ignored her when she said no. Now, I have the boy that attacked my daughter, and I wonder what I should do. Should I believe that the boy would learn his lesson without me having to teach him? Or," Gru faced the trembling, waste-of-space and held the blue sparked knife close enough to feel the heat, "Should I make sure the boy never has the chance to make the same mistake?"

Jason tried his best to get away from the weapon, tears pouring from his eyes in fear. "C-come on, Man... I- I was j-just j-j-joking the other day...! I won't t-touch M... M-Margo a-uh again...!"

Gru smiled darkly, before saying calmly, "I don't think you've learned."

It was a good thing the car was soundproof.

~*~Lunch~*~

Margo had made her decision. She may have told her Dad about Jason in hopes that he would send Jason to the moon without oxygen, but she was fourteen; she could handle a self-centered, egotistical, teenage boy. So, it was with a head held high that Margo entered the lunchroom and walked straight to the popular table.

She stopped directly in front of Jason, and said in a calm voice that echoed the same power as her Father's, "Jason Cambel, you are the biggest over-confident, pushy, self-centered jerk I have ever had the displeasure of knowing; I don't know what I or any other girl ever saw in you, but it was fake. If you ever touch me, or even so much as _say my name_ I will put you through so much pain, you will wish you were dead. Understand?" Everyone switched their attention from quiet, calm Margo to the airhead Jason.

Jason didn't notice. Before Margo had come up to him just now, he had been stuck in a repeating memory of the constant pain that had left no physical mark that Margo's dad had put him through. Jason wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew two things. One: it had hurt. Agonizing pain that never wavered or lessened. Two: when Margo said something, he listened. He would not ignore what she said, or go against her wishes. And he would never force himself onto _any_ girl again; in fact, he was swearing off girls and their angry dads.

But, when Margo had stopped in front of him, he had been snapped out of his trance and concentrated only on Margo. And he was quick to reply, "Yes, I understand." to the surprise of the entire school.

Margo smiled in the same self-satisfied way her dad did, and she walked to her table to eat with her friends. She had dealt with the problem on her own without her dad's assistance.

Margo could feel her self-confidence rising.

**Author's Note: Okay, so obviously my painkillers make me feel a little more dark than usual, but I hope you liked it. This is the only one-shot I've been working on since Band Camp. I want to thank everyone that wished me a speedy recovery, you guys really brightened my day. If you want an update, I actually broke my collarbone and have limited use of my arm, so typing is slow. Well, enough of my boring healing process thing, I hope you liked the story. Bye!**


	8. Despicable Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me. I do however own the plot of this one-shot. Yep... that's it.**

_This_, Gru decided, was the time of day he despised most.

"Come on, Edith..."

The time of the day he looked forward to least.

"Edith...!"

It truly was the most _despicable_ time of the day.

"Please, Edith! I'll take you for pizza today! You won't have to do chores! I'm begging you, Edith... I'll do anything! Just _please..." _

"_**Wake up!"**_

**Authors Note: Yes, yes, I know. You guys are ready to kill me. I'm truly sorry, really I am. When I started this group of one-shots, I never thought they would become this popular, so I never planned on writing for demand. And so I never gave it any consideration if I would have enough time (or **_**ideas**_**) to continue this. But anyway, enough excuses, I'm just gonna say sorry for making you wait so long, and really, I don't think you guys should plan for steady updates. High school finals are killing us X_X. Also, sorry if the characters seem OOC, I try my best to capture their attitudes and stuff, but I'm not their creators, so I will mess up. Thanks.**


	9. The Old Days

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Despicable Me. I do own this plot, and Jimmy the one-eyed Minion. No stealing.**

It was only after the last cover had been tucked, the last forehead kissed, and the last sweet dreams wished did Gru have a moment of peace. He tiptoed quietly passed each half-closed door and slipped down the stairs to finally relax on the alligator couch. His eyes glanced over the room, taking in the toys and papers and books that weren't there a year ago. Everywhere he looked, evidence of change.

For a moment, he remembered the quiet evenings, the constant planning, the little responsibility that had come from being a lone super-villain. The late mornings. The continuous peace. The uneventful days. And for a moment, a very, very small part of his mind wished for those days again.

O.o.O.o.

O.o.O.o.

O.o.O.o.

But then, his ears caught the sound of two small feet quietly tiptoeing down the stairs, and his heart erased any thought of those old days. And as a small head peeked around the corner to gaze hopefully into the room, he remembered the many adventures, the loud laughs, the overwhelming joy that came from being a father. The early morning rushes. The spontaneous decisions. The never-ending excitement.

"Daddy? I had a bad dream... You gave us back to the Girl's Home..."

And Gru realized he never wanted to go back to those lonely days.

"Never, Agnes, I will never give you three up."

**Author Note: Oh yes, and please, if you guys would be soo kind, leave me a review with your favorite breakfast food or pancake topping! Thanks!**


	10. Pancakes

**Disclaimer:** My lawyers have informed me that even though I own the Despicable Me DVD, all of the plushies, and Jimmy, I do not, in fact, own Despicable Me. Yet.

**Author's Note:** _Okay, WOW, I want to apologize for something you guys probably didn't even noticed. The summary for my last story, _The Old Days_, was actually the summary for __this__ story. So yeah, sorry about that... and now on to the story ^_^!_

Toss, flip, fall, _sizzle_...

Toss, flip, fall, _sizzle..._

Toss, triple flip, fall, _sizzle..._

"That is _so_ cool, Dad!" Edith exclaimed from her spot at the breakfast table. Gru allowed a small proud smirk before he returned his attention to the pancake currently in the air; it landed perfectly in the middle of the pan with a satisfying _sizzle._ Gru tipped the fluffy masterpiece onto Agnes's unicorn shaped plate and she quickly drowned it in syrup. "Me next! I want one next!"

"Okay Edith. Yours is next." Gru started pouring the thick batter into the pan.

"WAIT! I want mine in the shape of a sword!"

Gru quickly added more batter to accommodate this new want.

"With blood!"

More batter.

"And tiny spikes!"

A sigh and more batter.

"And-"

"Edith, there is only so much that can be done with batter." Gru said, carefully checking the bottom of the heaping amount of batter. It was slowly browning.

Edith sat back in her seat and watched as her pancake was flipped high into the air and expertly caught by her dad in the pan. After it passed his critical exam of whether it was done to perfection, the pancake was tossed onto her plate. She licked her lips at the golden brown piece of heaven and reached for the butter. A heavy spoonful was smeared around on the surface, quickly melting into a yellow ooze. The butter was followed by its close cousin, peanut butter. The sword's blade was now a thick brown sludge covered blade. The batter made blood was covered by strawberries, the handle by banana slices, the entire thing by whip cream, and then topped with chocolate syrup.

Edith sat back to look at her creation, and had to remind herself not to drool.

"Ehh, Edith, be careful with the sweets; remember what Dr. Nefario said about your teeth..." Gru warned, eying the mountain of sugar warily.

Edith shrugged the comment off and picked up her fork. She reverently cut a large piece of the pancake, making sure to get everything on it, and stuck it in her mouth. It wasn't ten seconds later Edith ran from the kitchen and bolted into the bathroom. The sounds of vomiting were soon heard.

Gru stared after his middle child, confusion and worry fighting to show on his face.

Margo and Agnes stopped eating, looking towards the bathroom as well, before Margo said,

"_That's right. Edith hates pancakes."_


End file.
